Telematics is a term used in which telecommunication is combined with informatics and is defined as next generation information providing services for a vehicle by combining an information technology (IT) industry in which wireless communication, a vehicle terminal, contents, and the like are organically related with each other and an automotive industry.
The telematics services may provide traffic and driving information, emergency situation response information, remote vehicle diagnosis services, and Internet by utilizing a wireless communication technology and a global positioning system (GPS) technology.
Driving information services in the related art provide a shortest time path and a shortest distance path by using traffic information based on a position of a vehicle and a destination. A currently developed electric vehicle provide a short drivable distance by a single battery charging, compared to a vehicle using a fossil fuel, so that the electric vehicle needs to drive a path in which battery consumption is minimized.
However, the driving information services in the related art provide the same path to all of the vehicles regardless of a driving habit of a driver, so that there is a limitation in providing an optimum path, which may minimize the battery consumption, to an individual driver. Further, if driving habits of multiple drivers are established into a database, and the database calculates a driving path, a more accurate and realistic drivable distance of an electric vehicle may not be predicted.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.